MY LITTLE SÚPER SENTAI LUPINRANGER VS PATORANGER
by Neo Fourze
Summary: En el país de Ecuestria un grupo de criminales interdimensionales estan haciendo de las suyas y dos grupos de ponys lucharan contra ellos y entre si. ¿De que lado estas?
1. 1 Las ladronas de las que todos hablan

MY LITTLE SÚPER SENTAI

LUPINRANGER VS PATORANGER

2 La policía global en persecución

-¿En serio?

-¡Los tomaremos bajo custodia!- Dijo Ichigo abriendo fuego al tiempo que las recién llegadas corrían hacia adelante, las ladronas respondieron a los disparos pero no pudieron acertar a las tres policías quienes evitaban los disparos aprovechando los obstáculos del entorno hasta que llegaron a la altura de las ladronas y en cuestión de segundos el tiroteo se convirtió en un completo caos.

-¡Tuvieron que venir justo en este momento!- Dijo red enfadada tratando de pensar un plan mientras evitaba los disparos de las policías, cuando patoren Nigo estuvo cerca dio una voltereta hacía el suelo evitando los disparos para después disparar ella a la sujeción de un montón de cajas que colgaban sobre la policía la cual se limito a levantar sus cascos sobre ella esperando que detenerlas en el aire debido al miedo pero en su lugar las hizo añicos nada más tocarlas.

-¿Huh? ¡Ahora si podemos derrotar a los Gangler!

-¿Por que la policía tiene parte de la Lupin colección?- Pregunto Blue aterrizando tras evitar unos disparos solo para darse cuenta de que sango le apuntaba a la cabeza con su VS Changer.

-Debo preguntar lo mismo. ¡¿De donde han sacaron tan peligrosa tecnología?!- La respuesta de Blue fue tratar de agarrar el VS Changer sin éxito pero consiguiendo evitar que sango pudiese apuntarle.

-¿Que rayos esta sucediendo?- Pregunto Garatto mientras se levantaba.

-¡Nadie va a escapar!- Respondió Ichigo poniéndose a cubierto tras una caja mientras buscaba la forma de avanzar, mientras red se interpuso en el intercambio de disparos de sango y Blue levantando los cascos de sango de tal forma que no pudiese disparar mientras ella disparaba a Garatto en el culo haciendo que tropezase frente a Ichigo quien le sacudió inmediatamente una coz.

-Es tu final.- Continuo mientras apuntaba al Gangler en el suelo disponiéndose a dar el golpe de gracia cuando red se interpuso agarrándola por sus cascos haciendo que fallase y tratando de evitar que destruyese la pieza de la Lupin colección.

-¡No lo creo!

-¡¿Que tratas de hacer?!

-¡No puedo dejar que termines con él!

-¡No se que sucedió pero aprecio tu ayuda! ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo Garatto viendo como red e Ichigo se peleaban antes de salir corriendo.

-Garatto se esta escapando.- Dijo Blue bloqueando un golpe de Nigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron red e Ichigo al escuchar a la ladrona azul tras lo cual los dos grupos se reagruparon uno a cada lado del puerto entre el uno a otro.

-¡Su interferencia causo esto!- Dijo Ichigo.

-¡Tú eres la que interfirió!- Respondió red.

-Puedes decir cualquier escusa en el interrogatorio.

-No tenemos nada que decirles a ustedes.- Las tres ladronas giraron sus VS Changers para devolverlos a la misma posición para girarse e instantes después al igual que en la noche anterior sus aviones salieron volando mientras crecían asta que se volvieron el doble o el triple de grande que los aviones normales entonces dieron la vuelta y las tres ladronas se subieron en sus cabinas - ¡GET SET! ¿REDY? ¡GO¡ ¡R R RED! ¡B B BLUE! ¡Y Y YELLOW! ¡Adieu!

-¡Alto!- Al igual que las ladronas las policías hicieron girar sus VS Changers y sus coches crecieron y se giraron colocándose en la parte superior del camino alcanzando el mismo tamaño que los aviones. ¡A SUS POSICIONES! ¿LISTOS? ¡EN PLENO AUGE! ¡ESCUCHEN RUGIR A ESOS MOTORES! ¡ELLOS LO CONSEGUIRAN! ¡ATAQUES SALVAJES IMPACTOS SALVAJES! E instantes después las tres policías se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos, el de Ichigo era una especie de coche de carreras con tres ruedas a cada lado la del medio tenía una protección negra en la que se podía ver una flecha y el numero 01 en el lateral y una blanca en la superior, en el lateral de la cabina podía verse el símbolo de la policía global, una rueda cubierta en el centro del capo saliendo de la cubierta seis tubos de escape con una entrada de aire en la parte frontal, las alas en la parte trasera eran las luces de un coche patrulla y debajo tenia un gatillo similar al del VS Changer,

el de Nigo era tan estrecho en la parte superior que daba la sensación de ser más alto tenía una especie de cilindro verde en la parte frontal una placa negra con una flecha y el numero 02 en un lateral al lado del símbolo de la policía global y en su parte trasera tenía el mismo gatillo y alas que el vehículo de Ichigo, el de Sango era igual al de Nigo pero el cilindro estaba en una posición horizontal de un lado a otro.

-Vamos.- Dijo Red en su cabina mientras los tres aviones se alejaban volando antes de escuchar el sonido de las sirenas y girarse para ver que las tres policías les perseguían.

-¡Asombroso!- Dijo Nigo en su cabina.

-¡No escaparán!- Grito Ichigo.

-Entonces. ¿Va a ser de esta manera?- Dijo Red ante el asentimiento de sus dos amigas, instantes después las tres ladronas se separaron para despistar a las policías que también se dividieron para perseguirlas maniobrando como podían entre los edificios con sus vehículos gigantes demostrando la gran ventaja de que disponían las tres ladronas al poder sobrevolar los edificios, mientras que las policías disparaban una y otra vez tratando de derribarlas causando la mayoría de daños irónicamente.

-Esto empieza a cansar y dar miedo.- Dijo Yellow mientras un holograma rojo con la palabra ready que hizo girar con sus cascos haciendo que esta cambiase a color verde con la palabra go lo cual provoco que la rueda del avión girase y la cola se moviese a la parte inferior mientras la sierra comenzaba a girar la cual uso para cortar el soporte de un cartel que cayo frente al vehículo de Nigo.

-Vaya cuidado! Ten cuidado!- Grito desesperada Nigo haciendo gestos con sus cascos como esperando que el cartel desapareciese mientras el mismo holograma apareció en su cabina y lo giro por accidente tras lo cual el gatillo trasero se tiro solo y la parte frontal del vehículo se estiro y el cilindro dio un giro de 180 revelando que el otro extremo era un cañón gigantesco que abrió fuego contra el cartel destruyéndolo antes de que el vehículo se estrellase, mientras sango se estaba acercando cada vez mas a Blue.

-Que tal esto?- Al igual que con el vehículo de Nigo el de sango se extendió a la vez que el cilindro giraba pero en vez de disparar se extendió tratando de golpear a Blue sin éxito ya que este consiguió evitarlo para instantes después activar el suyo cuya cola se colocaba en la base del avión para abrir fuego con la ametralladora, por su parte Ichigo no dejaba de disparar a red tratando de detenerla sin éxito cuando esta maniobro para situarse detrás de ella y apretando el gatillo del VS Changer que estaba conectado a la cabina como parte de los controles, abrió fuego forzándola a pararse.

-Adieu.

-Aun no!- Dijo Ichigo girando su holograma y haciendo que su coche se extendiese revelando su rueda central y en ese mismo instante un holograma de una cuenta atrás apareció frente a ella y al llegar a cero el vehículo arranco de golpe a una velocidad increíble.- No te dejare escapar!- Grito Ichigo antes de ver como la carretera se acababa frente al agua sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer nada Nigo destruyo parte de la carretera con su cañón permitiendo que sango la elevase con su vehículo permitiendo que la carretera sirviese de rampa para que Ichigo volase en dirección a red, abriendo su cabina y disponiéndose a saltar al avión.- Yo soy patoren Ichigo! Pinkamena Diane Pie!

-Va en serio?- Pregunto red al ver la tontería de Ichigo antes de girar su avión 90 permitiendo que Ichigo se diese cuenta de su error antes de caer al agua.

-Eh?

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Maldita ladrona!- Fueron las ultimas palabras de Ichigo antes de caer al agua donde dio un golpe de pura rabia por no haber podido atraparlas. Más tarde las tres ladronas ya de vuelta en el Bistrot Jurer con su aspecto normal estaban discutiendo acerca de lo acontecido durante el ultimo robo.

-¡Casi ponemos nuestras manos sobre este!- Dijo Twilight mientras golpeaba la mesa con su casco cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron dos seres, la primera era una unicornio de pelaje rosa suave con una melena y crin color morado azulado con una linea azul claro, su marca de belleza era una estrella morada con cuatro puntas blancas con una estela que le daba la apariencia de caer en círculos y la cual se dividía por la mitad en dos colores el primero el mismo azul que la linea de su melena el otro un azul mas oscuro el nombre de la yegua era Starlight Glimmer, era la estudiante de Twilight, el segundo era un dragón purpura con escamas verdes que recordaban a pelo y orejas, media aproximadamente la mitad de estatura que las ponys y que tenía un par de pequeñas alas en su espalda su nombre era Spike, y era el asistente de Twilight ambos tenían una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto la yegua al ver lo frustradas que parecían las ladronas.

-Si parece que fuesen a embargarnos el restaurante. Eh, no van a embargarnos el restaurante. ¿Verdad?

-No es eso, resulta que.- Corto Fluttershy para explicarles lo ocurrido en el mulle.

-¡¿Queeeeeeé?!- Ninguno de los recién llegados acababa de creerse lo que Fluttershy acababa de explicar.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo la verdad pero es lo que ha ocurrido créanme, por favor.

-¿Pero no os reconocieron verdad?- Pregunto la unicornio con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Oh no eso sería peor que el embargo.- Dijo Spike tirándose de sus alas.

-Lo que yo quiero saber es. ¿Por qué la policía tiene los VS Changers?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Aunque, ¿No es algo raro como ellas se convirtieron en policías pero, nosotras en ladronas? ¿Aún con el mismo equipo?- Pregunto Fluttershy.

-¿Estás disfrutando todo esto?- Pregunto Twilight poniendo su casco sobre el hocico de Fluttershy un momento antes de situarse en una de las mesas.- Tendremos que terminar esto antes de que esas bocazas aparezcan.- En ese instante Fluttershy decidió levantar el animo haciendo que todos viesen el vaso medio lleno.

-Pero si simplemente tomamos la colección.

-¡No!- Respondieron las otras dos ladronas al unisono nada más escuchar lo que dijo Fluttershy mientras que los recién llegados cambiaron su expresión a una cara triste.

-Tenemos que ser nosotras quienes acaben con los Gangler.- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras salia de la habitación.

-¿En serio tiene que ser así?

-Por ahora, vamos a encontrar a Garatto. Ya no tengo más información, aparte de la que Kogure me contó. ¿Qué haremos?- Dijo Twilight mientras abandonaba el restaurante.

-¡Twilight! ¿Qué hay del Bistrot?- Pregunto Fluttershy en vano antes de quedarse sola con los recién llegados.

-Twilight.- Dijo el dragón en voz baja mientras miraba la puerta.

-Fluttershy siento no haber podido ayudar en la discusión y en las batallas.- Dijo Starlight mientas apoyaba su casco en el hombro de Spike.

-Yo también.

-No, no es necesario disculparse, en serio, espero que esto no estropease su día libre.- Respondió la pegaso con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

-Fluttershy.- Ni la yegua ni el dragón sabían como animar a su amiga, mas tarde en el escenario del crimen Twilight se acerco a echar un vistazo aprovechando la multitud de seres curiosos que se acercaron a mirar alrededor del cerco policial, en dicha multitud podía apreciarse la diversidad de la ciudad, ponys de tierra, pegasos, unicornios, mino-tauros, dragones, hipogrifos, grifos, changelings, e incluso algunas que Twilight fue incapaz de reconocer.

-Vine por algunas pistas. Pero parece que no podré echar un vistazo.- Twilight parecía haberse resignada y estaba apunto de irse cuando oyó a los dueños de las joyerías hablando con Pinkie Pie eran un dragón y una poni de tierra vestidos elegantemente y un perro diamante.

-¡Estamos agradecidos de que recuperaran las joyas robadas.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Es ella.

-No. Aún no hemos terminado. Aún no hemos completado nuestra promesa. ¡Derrotaremos a ese monstruo! Ese violento criminal que hizo arder su tienda, su hogar, lo juro. ¡Tienen mi palabra!- Concluyo la oficial de policía haciendo un saludo antes de dirigirse al coche mientras Twilight se quedo sorprendida por sus palabras, mientras Rainbow Dash se acerco al circuito de carreras aéreas local en el que varios pegasos, dragones e hipogrifos estaban practicando diversas acrobacias, mientras Fluttershy estaba en el jardín trasero del restaurante mientras miraba a ángel bunny comiendo de su cuenco, y Twilight se acerco a un callejón cercano y las tres recordaban los sucesos de aquel día hace ya un año.

-¿Una promesa?- Twilight recordó como hace un año estaba paseando por un callejón similar con su estudiante y su asistente a su lado mientras su hermano trataba de alcanzarla era un unicornio blanco con crin y cola de color azul oscuro con una linea de color azul claro, su cutie mark era un escudo azul oscuro con una estrella rosa igual a la de Twilight y tres estrellas de color azul claro de cinco puntas en las tres puntas de la parte superior del escudo, su hermano se llamaba Shining Armor.

-¡Oye!

¡No me sigas!- Twilight no estaba de buen humor ese día y su hermano únicamente intentaba ayudarla pero ella no quería escucharlo, su estudiante y su asistente también habrían tratado de ayudarla pero la conocían bien y sabían que nada de lo que le dijeran en ese momento serviría de nada por lo que prefirieron esperar a que se calmase pero su hermano prefirió insistir, ya que quería ayudar a su hermana.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Twilight!- En ese momento puso un casco sobre su hermana tratando de detenerla solo para que ella lo apartase.

-¡Quítate!- Golpeo a su hermano con una de sus alas provocando que cayese sobre un montón de bolsas de basura y un par de cajas de pétalos de rosa que se abrieron y esparcieron por el suelo del callejón cuando Shining Armor trato de levantarse, mientras Twilight salia del callejón seguida por su estudiante y asistente que Parecieron estar a punto de decir algo pero no supieron como decirlo mientras Shining Armor trataba de levantarse.

-¡Twilight!- Las dos yeguas se cruzaron con un poni de piel blanca cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por un poncho extraño y un sombrero tan grande que le llegaba a la mitad de la grupa cubriéndole la mayor parte de la cabeza y que comía trozos de hielo mientras silva va una extraña musica, simplemente paso a su lado sin cruzar miradas algo que los dos acompañantes de Twilight agradecieron al ver al extraño alimento que ingería y se limitaron a seguir a su amiga que ni siquiera presto atención al extraño transeúnte antes de oír el grito de su hermano y los tres se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Hermano?- Los tres se acercaron al callejón en silencio preocupados por lo que escucharon.- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto la alicornio al ver a su hermano congelado en un bloque de hielo rodeado por los pétalos de rosa, los tres se acercaron a tratar de encontrar una forma de liberar al hermano de Twilight pero nada mas tocar el hielo con su casco Twilight y sus dos amigos fueron testigos de como el mismo estallaba en diminutos fragmentos sin dejar rastro junto con Shining Armor levantando los pétalos de rosa en el aire ante los tres amigos horrorizados, por su parte en ese mismo día Rainbow Dash llego a un circuito de carreras aéreas en el que pudo ver a un montón de seres ponys, hipogrifos, dragones, congelados en bloques de hielo iguales al que vieron Twilight y sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Se pregunto la pegaso multicolor mientras avanzaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio a alguien en concreto en una de los bloques.- ¡Gilda!- Rainbow Dash no tubo tiempo de hacer nada antes de ver como su amiga desaparecía, y en una pequeña plaza ajardinada con ángel bunny entre sus cascos mientras veía a un montón de animales que ella misma había cuidado encerrados en bloques de hielo por toda la plaza.

-¿Chicos?- Ella trato de comprobar el hielo tratando de encontrar una forma de liberarlos mientras aun sostenía a ángel bunny que parecía asustado solo para verlos desaparecer en segundos en ese instante se desplomo al suelo apunto de llorar cuando oyó un silbido desde el otro lado de la plaza en donde pudo ver a un Gangler blanco con un sombrero blanco que parecían estar cubiertos de hielo y del cual brotaban varios tentáculos amarillos. Ya de noche Twilight seguía en el callejón inmóvil mientras sus dos amigos habían intentado hacerla reaccionar hablándole sin éxito.

-¿Twilight?- En ese instante oyeron como un coche se detenía a la entrada del callejón y como alguien se bajaba del mismo, entonces los tres se giraron y vieron a Kogure acercándose a ellos.

-Parece que los Ganglers lo atraparon.

-Tú.- Dijo Twilight mirando al recién llegado antes de correr hacia el y agarrarlo por las mangas de su traje con ayuda de su magia.- ¡¿Acaso sabes que está pasando?!

-Hay una forma de hacer tu deseo realidad.- Al escuchar esto Twilight lo soltó dejando que el pony se diese la vuelta mientras sus dos amigos se acercaban entonces el pony trajeado se dio la vuelta mostrando gracias a su magia el VS Changer con el avión rojo colocado en el lateral.

-¿La Lupin Colección?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash acercándose al recién llegado al circuito aéreo.

-Si la recuperas toda, mi amo, un descendiente de Arsene Lupin Hará tu deseo realidad. Usando el poder secreto de la colección.- Concluía ofreciéndole el VS Changer a Fluttershy en la plaza.- Cualquier deseo se hará realidad. Incluso puede traer a seres que se creían perdidos.- Más tarde las cuatro ponys, el dragón, y el conejo (BEST MATCH) se encontraban en el restaurante reunidos alrededor de la única mesa que no estaba cubierta por una sabana con los tres VS Changers enfrente de ellos y entonces las tres ladronas cogieron cada una su respectivos VS Changers de una en una.

-Vamos tras una sola cosa.- Comenzó Fluttershy.

-Incluso si una de nosotras cae mientras ese deseo se haga realidad, entonces no importa.- Continuo Rainbow Dash.

-Vamos a tener toda la Lupin Colección. ¡Y tendremos de regreso todo lo que nos importa!- Concluyo Twilight mientras las tres cruzaron sus VS Changers en el centro de la mesa frente a los dos amigos de Twilight y la mascota de Fluttershy.- Es una promesa.- De vuelta en la actualidad las tres ladronas habían terminado de recordar y en una plaza de un distrito comercial Garatto estaba atacando a todo el que estuviese delante destrozando parte de la plaza e incendiando parte de la misma.

-¡Entonces, robaré todo en esta estúpida ciudad!- Grito antes de lanzar una ráfaga de fuego al centro de la plaza que provoco una columna de fuego que podía verse desde las afueras de la ciudad y cuyo estruendo se oyó hasta en las ciudades vecinas llamando la atención no solo de las tres ladronas sino también de las alarmas de la policía global y los dos amigos de las ladronas que estaban dentro del restaurante.

-¿Un terremoto?- Pregunto Spike metiéndose bajo una de las mesas mientras Starlight creaba un campo de energía mágica a su alrededor que rodó como una pelota. De vuelta al cuartel de la policía global Pinkie Pie y el resto de yeguas en la sala se acercaron cuyas luces del sombrero comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Es él, Garatto Nago!

-¡Vamos a por ti, Gangler!- Grito Pinkie pie abandonando la sala mientras sus compañeras la seguían después de que Rarity cogiese un maletín cercano con su magia. De vuelta con Garatto en las afueras del distrito comercial estaba lanzando chorros de fuego en todas direcciones sembrando el pánico mientras se reía, sin embargo en cuanto detuvo su ataque para disfrutar de su trabajo recibió un disparo en cada pie y dos en la cara la cual se cubrió con su mano al recibir los disparos que no consiguieron derribarlo tras lo cual miro en la dirección de los disparos para ver a Twilight con su traje de ladrona en el tejado de un edificio cercano.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, Garatto Nago.- Dijo Twilight antes de que sus dos compañeras aterrizasen a su lado.

-Vamos a terminar esto antes de que lleguen las polis.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Ustedes otra vez?

-¿No te dimos tu advertencia? ¡Nos llevaremos tu tesoro!- Respondió Twilight mientras las tres ladronas comenzaban su transformación.

-¡Kaitou Change!- Dijeron las tres yeguas al unisono mientras colocaban sus aviones en el lateral izquierdo de sus armas. ¡RED, BLUE, YELLOW! al mismo tiempo las tres hicieron girar el dial de sus aviones y una voz se oyó del avión de Twilight. (0-1-0) ¡Masquerade!¡Kaitou Change! ¡Lupinranger! Al instante una versión gigante de las tarjetas de Twilight salio volando frente a ella de la cual salio volando una imagen de pura energía roja del símbolo del dorso que desapareció al entrar en contacto con Twilight transformándose en unas mallas con protecciones para cascos negros con dos círculos rojos en la parte superior de las mismas y en la zona del tobillo en las patas traseras y dos más en la parte frontal con el mismo patrón pero con los colores invertidos el traje era negro con el color rojo en la zona superior imitando la forma de un esmoquin abierto con una copia de plata del símbolo a modo de broche en la zona de la solapa izquierda del esmoquin, con un cinturón negro cuya hebilla era el cable que las tres ladronas habían usado al acceder al almacén, instantes después la tela de la espalda se ilumino para extenderse formando una capa con hombreras negras y un cuello blanco, finalmente una chistera callo transformándose en tres formas de energía dos de las cuales se anudaron en la zona del cuello en forma de pajarita transformándose en la imagen roja de una pajarita en su traje y la ultima se convirtió en su casco completando de esa forma el traje que llevaba la noche anterior cuando ella y sus amigas lucharon contra el Gangler del casino, por su parte sus dos amigas tuvieron el mismo cambio de imagen pero con sus respectivos colores.

-¡Lupin Red!- Comenzó presentándose Red levantando su arma frente a ella moviendo su capa en el proceso mientras daba la impresión de estar enfocada por un gran foco de luz frente a una pared de ladrillo con un cartel de se busca con su imagen en el.

-¡Lupin Blue!- Dijo Blue dejando caer su casco con su arma lentamente desde su frente hacía abajo dando la sensación de estar frente a la misma pared pero con su imagen en el cartel.

-¡Lupin Yellow!- Concluyo Yellow con un giro de baile dando al igual que sus amigas la impresión de estar frente a una pared con un cartel de se busca con su imagen.

-¡Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger!- Finalizaron las tres girando sobre si mismas para dar la sensación de que cada una estaba sobre un edificio diferente cubierto de luces en plena noche iluminado por múltiples focos. Instantes después las tres yeguas descendieron disparando con sus VS Changers a Garatto que gimió de dolor dando un paso atrás antes de intentar incinerarlas sin éxito y seguir recibiendo los disparos de las ladronas que se separaron para atacarle desde diferentes ángulos y acercarse a el con mayor facilidad hasta que Red le tiro al suelo con una zancadilla por la espalda.

-¡Tomen esto!- Grito Garatto levantándose para rebelar sus dos brazos ocultos de los cuales comenzó a expulsar fuego sin mucho éxito antes de que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy sacasen sus espadas.

-No volveremos a caer en eso.- Al instante saltaron hacia el Gangler y gracias a sus alas fueron capaces de evitar las llamas y gracias a la empuñaduras de sus espadas que resultaron ser ganchos agarraron las extremidades secretas mientras agarraban las principales con sus cascos inmovilizándolo por completo.

-Te tenemos.- Dijo Fluttershy.

-¡No me puedo mover!- Protesto Garatto en vano. ¡2-1-5! Twilight no perdió el tiempo en apoderarse de la pieza de la colección ante los ojos del impotente Gangler.

-Y tenemos otra pieza de la Lupin colección.- Sin embargo en ese instante las tres policías llegaron a escena.

-¡Los tenemos, Gangler y ustedes ladronas!- En ese instante abrieron fuego y para esquivar los ataques se vieron obligados a soltar al Gangler.

-¡La policía!- Fluttershy estuvo a punto de recibir algunos de los disparos pero Twilight se interpuso apartándola y desviando los mismos con su capa dejando que el Gangler recibiese el resto.

-¡Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

-Al fin llegaron.- Dijo Rainbow Dash Claramente molesta mientras Rarity dejaba su maletín en el suelo y acto seguido las tres policías se prepararon para transformarse.

-¡Keisatsu Change!- Dijeron las tres yeguas antes de encajar las tres yeguas antes de encajar los coches en el lateral izquierdo de sus armas mientras sostenían las mismas frente a ellas al lado izquierdo para instantes después apretar el gatillo de la agarradera y girar. ¡Ichigo, Nigo, Sango, Patorize, Keisatsu Change! Una vez sus armas terminaron de hablar las tres yeguas sostuvieron el arma con sus cascos derechos y dispararon al aire donde se formaron tres placas transparentes que se abrieron revelando tres escudos con los tres colores de los tres coches con una S enfrente el mismo símbolo que el de la policía global y descendieron sobre las yeguas atravesándolas formando unos trajes con patrones blancos y su mismo color para después encajarse en sus "hombros" unas protecciones de dicho color mientras una proyección de energía en forma de corbatas se ajusto a su traje cambiando la parte frontal del patrón al que se unió antes de que las tres yeguas hiciesen su respectivo saludo policial mientras una proyección de energía de color negro con la forma de unas gorras de policía descendieron sobre sus cabezas transformándose en sus cascos completando su transformación.

-¡Patoren Ichigo!- Se presento Ichigo dando la sensación de tener la imagen de su numero y su placa a ambos lados.

-¡Patoren Nigo!- Continuo Nigo dando la misma impresión.

-¡Patoren sango!- Concluyo Sango.

-¡Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger!- Dijeron las tres yeguas saludando al frente mientras daba la sensación de tener las siglas de la policía global en letras doradas gigantes a sus espaldas y la palabra TACTICAL UNIT mas pequeñas enfrente de ellas en pleno día antes de adoptar una postura de guardia dando la sensación de tener una fila de coches patrulla a cada lado y una placa gigantesca de la policía global a sus espaldas.

-Bajo la autoridad de la policía global. ¡Los tomaremos bajo custodia.- Antes de que pudiesen hacer nada se vieron rodeadas de pordemen que trataron en vano de proteger a su jefe pero solo consiguieron recibir disparos de Ichigo, Red que atravesaban el campo de batalla sin recibir un solo golpe o disparo Ichigo incluso consiguió que un pordemen derribase a otros tres antes de enfrentarse al Gangler con quien trato de intercambiar un par de golpes sin que ninguno de los dos consiguiese alcanzar al otro antes de que Blue impidiese que Ichigo disparase a Garatto.

-¡A un lado! ¡Este no es un caso para las polis!- Blue estuvo apunto de golpear a Ichigo cuando el Gangler y sus subordinados les obligaron a separarse para después rodearlas no sin que Ichigo consiguiese acertar un disparo contra el hombro izquierdo de Blue.

-¡Esta vez si lo lograremos! ¡Vamos a cumplir nuestra promesa!- Grito Ichigo cargando contra sus dos adversarios mientras Red escuchaba y recordaba la conversación de Pinkie con los Dueños en el puerto.

-Qué más da.- Dijo Red antes de correr hacía los tres luchadores aprovechando la pared del edificio cercano para saltar sobre los combatientes y luego planear con ayuda de sus alas hasta Blue para agarrarla derribando a varios pordemen.

-¿Qué?- Antes de poder hacer nada Blue vio como su compañera usaba el cable para subirla a un edificio cercano sin darle tiempo a soltarse para sorpresa de Ichigo y Yellow que voló hasta ellas tras deshacerse de un par de pordemen que la estaban atacando.

-¡Esperen!

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto enfadada Blue una vez se vio libre del agarre de Red mientras Ichigo protestaba.

-¡Malditas ladronas! ¡¿Van a escapar?!- Blue se dispuso a bajar antes de que Red le bloquease el camino con una de sus alas.

-Ya tenemos lo que nos interesa. Ustedes pueden encargarse de lo que falta.- Respondió Red antes de salir volando seguida por Yellow y por Blue no sin que antes considerase la posibilidad de volver a bajar, por su parte Ichigo estuvo apunto de seguirlas cuando sus dos compañeras se colocaron a ambos lados derribando a los pordemen cercanos.

-¿Vamos a seguirlas?- Pregunto Nigo a Ichigo.

-No. ¡La prioridad es el más peligroso: el Gangler!- Dijo señalando a Garatto y sus secuaces los cuales cargaron en grupo contra las policías que sacaron cada una un megáfono.

-¡Ustedes, pordemen! ¡Quietos! ¡En línea!- Las tres yeguas dieron una serie de ordenes por los megáfonos y los pordemen se detuvieron en el acto y cumplieron todas y cada una de las instrucciones colocándose en filas completamente inmóviles ante las tres policías cuyos megáfonos más concretamente la parte superior de los mismos se extendieron convirtiéndose en varas- ¡Pat MegaBo!- ¡SUPRESION! Al instante las tres policías cargaron contra los pordemen golpeándolos uno tras otro que cayeron al suelo rodeados por corrientes eléctricas. ¡Rehusarse a cumplir! Una vez estuvieron todos en el suelo estallaron en llamas dejando a Garatto en solitario contra las policías.

-¡Van a pagarlo!

-¡Eso te deja solo a ti!- Ichigo desvío uno de los golpes del Gangler mientras se apartaba dejando que Sango lo agarrase por un brazo permitiendo que Nigo tratase de golpearlo con su vara sin éxito ya que consiguió bloquearlo antes de soltarse del agarre de Sango para luego apartar a las tres con un golpe solo para tener que bloquear una coz de Ichigo seguida de un golpe con su vara que colisiono con otro golpe por parte del Gangler que lanzo otro que Ichigo bloqueo con ayuda de su vara para después bloquear una sucesión de golpes consecutivos hasta que Ichigo bloqueo sus brazos con sus dos cascos delanteros para instantes después dispararle de frente obligándolo a retroceder varios pasos atrás tras lo cual sus dos compañeras hicieron una voltereta situándose a cada lado de Ichigo y abrir fuego contra el Gangler, mientras en la azotea de un edificio cercano las tres ladronas se acercaron al borde desde donde se podía ver la batalla.

-¡Pensé que tú querías acabar con él!- Dijo Blue visiblemente molesta acercándose a Red.

-Claro, pero por hoy, creo que asegurar esto es algo más importante.- Dijo de forma tranquila mostrando el mechero para satisfacción de Yellow y frustración de Blue que únicamente pudo gruñir como respuesta de vuelta a la pelea las policías lograron derribar al Gangler en el centro de la plaza.

-¡Bien, vamos a terminar con esto!- Proclamo Ichigo colocándose al frente del grupo.

-¡Señora, es hora de usar esta cosa!- Dijo Nigo situándose al lado de Ichigo sosteniendo el maletín enfrente de ella gracias a su magia para dejarlo en el suelo y abrirlo revelando otro vehículo en su interior asegurado por tres agarraderas que se abrieron al pulsar el botón, el vehículo era más o menos rectangular, blanco con bordes negros cuatro ruedas a cada lado tenia un gatillo en la parte trasera una rueda de caja fuerte en la zona superior trasera dos alas plegadas a cada lado de la misma zona que además tenía el símbolo de la policía global en el ala izquierda. La cabina estaba en el centro la zona frontal tenía un dibujo naranja en la parte delantera de una cara con una boca de dientes puntiagudos extendiéndose alrededor de la misma como una sonrisa pero quedando parcialmente oculta por una pieza cónica negra encima de ella, a los lados tenia dos luces azules y bajo la parte frontal dos luces rojas, Nigo cogió el vehículo y se lo entrego a Ichigo para sorpresa de las ladronas.

-Bien.

-¿Huh?- Yellow consiguió atraer la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Otra pieza de la colección?- Red parecía intrigada acerca de lo que estaba viendo, Ichigo por su parte encajo el nuevo vehículo en lugar del suyo sin perder un momento. ¡GOOD STRIKER!

-¡Listo para atacar!- Dijo el extraño vehículo sorprendiendo a Sango y Nigo cuyos cuerpos empezaron a brillar.

-¡¿Qué?!- ¡ICHIGO, NIGO, SANGO, POR EL BIEN COMÚN! En ese instante Sango y Nigo se convirtieron en energía y se unieron al cuerpo de Ichigo que brillo mientras aparecían protecciones adicionales en los laterales y frontales de sus botas de sus patas traseras y parte del patrón blanco de su traje y protecciones junto a sus brazaletes cambiaron de color a verde y rosa manteniendo el color rojo y las zonas blancas del centro de su cuerpo, pequeñas coloraciones metálicas podían verse en las protecciones y el visor a cuyos lados podía apreciarse el cambio de coloración en su casco igual al de su traje así como la aparición de un cuerno en su frente.

-¡Patoren yugo!

-¡¿Se fusionaron?!- Preguntaron las tres ladronas al mismo tiempo al ver lo ocurrido mientras Garatto se preparaba para contraatacar sin poder llegar a hacerlo.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo Ichigo adoptando una postura de disparo a la vez que la energía comenzaba a acumularse frente a su arma.

-¡One-Shot Strike!- Exclamaron las tres policías abriendo fuego contra Garatto. ¡ONE-SHOT STRIKE! Al instante una descarga súbita de energía multicolor (Los de las tres policías) surgió del arma y golpeó al Gangler incendiando todo a su paso antes de desatar un Infierno de llamas concentrado que acabó con él en una gran explosión que asusto a Yellow.

-¡Misión completa!- Dijo Ichigo antes de mirar su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Gritaron las tres policías al darse cuenta de su situación. Mientras en el mundo Gangler, en la gran mansión, en el gran comedor Dogranio había estado viendo todo en una pantalla especial junto a Destora y Goshu quienes se encontraban sorprendidos de lo ocurrido.

-¡Goshu! Vamos a darle a nuestro joven y ambicioso amigo otra oportunidad.- Dijo Dogranio de forma calmada sin levantarse de su silla.

-Yo me encargo.- Respondió la Gangler femenina con una reverencia para después dar media vuelta y extender su mano creando una especie de distorsión en el aire.

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi cuerpo?!- Se pregunto Ichigo retorciéndose de mil maneras mientras miraba su nuevo aspecto, sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de sus compañeras o de que había empezado a anochecer.

-¡Oye! ¡Contrólate también es nuestro cuerpo! Creo.- Dijo Sango tras golpearse en la cara con un casco.

-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no, esto no puede estar pasando, adiós a mi futuro en el mundo de la moda!- Continuo Sango casi echándose a llorar mientras buscaba un sitio donde apoyarse.

-¡¿Oye por que te quejas, esto es muy divertido?!

-A mi no me lo parece.

-A mi tampoco.

Mientras en la azotea las tres ladronas se estaban riendo de la cómica situación.

-¿Que se supone que es eso? ¿Que clase de poder hace algo así?- Pregunto Red sin poder dejar de reírse de la riña de las policías ni de sentirse intrigada por lo que veía.

-¡Que regalo, y yo que pensaba que el día no podía ir peor!- Blue se cayo al suelo mientras se reía varias veces para levantarse, ver a las policías y volver a caerse de la risa.

-¿Pero qué?- Yellow tampoco pudo evitar reírse aunque en un tono más bajo tratando de buscar una respuesta por parte de Red, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que su amiga dejo de reírse. Abajo en la plaza el aire comenzó a deformarse y cambiar de forma hasta que Goshu se abrió paso a este mundo acercándose a la destrozada caja fuerte de Garatto como si se quitase de de encima una cortina de agua.

-¿Otro Gangler?- Pregunto Blue dejando de reír y poniéndose seria.

-Ahora, mi querido tesoro.- Comenzó a decir Goshu apoyando la extraña pistola que traía contra su cara, era dorada con una especie de deposito en la parte trasera pintado con rayas verdes sujeta a la pistola por agarres de plata en los que se podían ver cables rojos y verdes por los laterales de la pistola, finalmente el cañón del arma era una lente roja, sin perder el tiempo Goshu abrió su caja fuerte y cambió los prismáticos que tenía dentro por la pistola, tras esto una de las balas de su torso comenzó a brillar con un color verde para después comenzar a moverse hasta que estuvo en su mano.- Haz que Garatto se sienta mejor.- Dijo extendiendo su mano de la cual disparo la bala en forma de energía que al impactar en la caja se convirtió en una viscosidad verde fluorescente que se levantó y salio volando varios metros creciendo y transformándose en Garatto completamente restaurado pero mucho más alto que los edificios.

-¡No se como pero estoy vivo!

-¡¿Qué?!- Tanto las ladronas como las policías se sorprendieron por lo que veían mientras que Goshu decidió marcharse con unas ultimas palabras.

-Este es un pequeño regalo del jefe.

-¡Detente!- Las policías intentaron perseguirla pero su falta de coordinación les hizo caerse.

-¡¿Pero como es eso posible?!- Se pregunto Red observando al monstruo mientras Yellow se escondió tras ella.

-Da igual tendremos que encargarnos nosotras.- Dijo Blue corriendo hacia el borde del edificio mientras giraba su VS Changer seguida por sus compañeras que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de echar un ultimo vistazo a las policías. ¡GET SET! ¿REDY?

-S, s, si, pero esperadme.- Dijo Yellow quien estaba algo más retrasada. ¡GO¡ ¡R R RED! ¡B B BLUE! ¡Y Y YELLOW! Al instante las tres ladronas estaban en sus vehículos en dirección al monstruo al que dispararon sin mucho éxito.

-Estúpidas delincuentes. ¡Garatto Misiles!- El Gigante abrió su vientre y aparto sus costillas dejando entrever una energía oscura que al desaparecer revelo seis huecos de los que salieron seis misiles que las tres ladronas evitaron a duras penas.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se pregunto la fusión de las policías al notar como su arma se movía sola solo para ver como el vehículo salió volando de su arma mientras la pieza cónica de su cara y las alas se extendieron revelando que la sonrisa continuaba a través de la pieza y que tenia el símbolo de las ladronas en el otro lado de su ala izquierda el cual era rojo igual que su otra ala que le daban un aspecto de avión.

-¡No me aguanto más, transformación, volando!

-¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- Grito Ichigo sin poder hacer nada mientras el vehículo se situó junto al avión de Red.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? ¿No estas con las Patoranger?

-¡Ahora mismo soy un agente libre, y como me siento bastante bien, te echaré un casco!

-Bien.- Dijo extrañada Red retirando su VS Changer mientras se abría su cabina.- Vamos a intentarlo.- En ese instante coloco al vehículo en su VS Changer y lo giro en posición superior.

-Vamos.- ¡GOOD STRIKER! ¡GET SET! ¿REDY? ¡GO! ¡G, G, GOOD! al igual que los tres aviones el vehículo creció pero su tamaño era de casi cuatro veces el de los aviones.- ¡Vamos a robar la victoria! ¡Kaitou Gattai!- En ese instante el dial del Vehículo giro y su parte trasera a excepción de sus alas y la zona en la que estaban conectadas giraron hacia arriba quedando en una posición de 90º sus alas se plegaron mientras la zona frontal se abrió en dos mientras la pieza cónica también dividida se plegó a su posición inicial y mientras extrañas imágenes de los colores de las tres ladronas aparecían a sus lados y en su zona trasera inferior el vehículo se dio la vuelta para después girar 90º con su zona frontal apuntando al suelo, en ese instante un holograma con la palabra Pull apareció en las cabinas de las ladronas.

-¿Tirar? Vamos.- Red no tenía claro que pensar pero decidió hacerlo y mientras tiraba de los mandos estos giraron y su asiento de piloto cambió de forma estirándose la zona de los controles y levantándose su asiento sorprendiendo a la ladrona mientras sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Whoa!- Al instante las zonas traseras de los aviones de Blue y Yellow giraron 90º colocándose en la zona inferior mientras que en el caso del avión de Red fue la zona frontal y tras situarse Red frente al Vehículo y sus amigas a cada lado las alas de sus aviones se plegaron adquiriendo el mismo aspecto que las imágenes del vehículo a cuya espalda apareció el símbolo se las ladronas antes de que los vehículos se acoplasen en los lugares de las imágenes dándole un aspecto humanoide, mientras en su interior los asientos de las tres ladronas se movieron por unos conductos hasta una nueva cabina para las tres juntas en cuya pared de fondo tenía el símbolo de las ladronas con Red en el centro Blue a su derecha y Yellow a su izquierda las mismas posiciones que sus aviones en el extraño robot que aterrizo frente a Garatto frenando con la carretera el impulso que llevaba antes de ponerse en guardia.

-¡Whoa!

-¿Huh?- Garatto no sabia como reaccionar antes de que el dial del vehículo de Red que recordaba a un sombrero girase a la vez que la zona de la "cara" que parecía una puerta de garaje mostrando durante dos segundos a las ladronas para después situarse una cara de verdad en cuyo lado opuesto es decir la cabina había una pantalla que mostraba lo que veía el robot.

-¡Listo! ¡Lupin Káiser!

-¿Que?- Pregunto Ichigo antes de dividirse y volver a ser las tres policías de nuevo.

-Volvimos a la normalidad.- Exclamaron aliviadas las tres con excepción de Ichigo que parecía decepcionada.

-Esto es genial.- Decían Red y Blue a la vez la primera intrigada y la segunda entusiasmada.

-Nunca lo habría imaginado.- Continúo Red antes de que la parte superior de la zona frontal de sus controle se abriese rebelando a una extraña cosa, tenia un cuerpo alargado cuya zona inferior se hundía en el hueco del que había salido con forma de capa azul junto a un protector de hombros negro de cuyos lados salían unas alas de murciélago su cabeza parecía una zanahoria con una cara y boca similares al dibujo del vehículo y una gema verde en su frente, finalmente tenía una chistera ocultando la parte superior de su cabeza.

-¡Bien!

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- Pregunto Fluttershy que se había escondido ante la llegada del extraño ser.

-¡Mi nombre es Good Striker, soy parte de la colección y mi trabajo es hacer las otras piezas más fuertes!

-¡Y también más geniales!- Dijo Blue emocionada.

-¡Muy bien Good Striker, Muéstranos lo que debemos hacer!- Dijo Red girando al recién llegado de nuevo hacia la pantalla mientras el robot se preparaba para el ataque antes de que Garatto lanzase una nueva ráfaga de misiles.

-¡Toma esto!- En ese momento los propulsores de la espalda del Lupin Káiser se encendieron y lo elevaron unos metros del suelo y comenzó a avanzar evitando los misiles antes de hacer una voltereta con la que acercarse a Garatto con quien cruzo un puñetazo para después echarle la zancadilla y alejarse mientras este se levantaba de un salto para lanzar una nueva ráfaga de misiles.

-¡Toma algo más!- los misiles no llegaron a hacer impacto ya que el Káiser se escondió tras unos edificios para después salir de su escondite y pegar un salto gigante hacia atrás disparando con su brazo derecho a los misiles que lo seguían volando y realizando maniobras aéreas con la ayuda de los propulsores.

-¡Fuego, fuego, disparen más!- el Káiser salio volando hacia Garatto liberando un estallido de aire con su velocidad que reventó las ventanas de los edificios junto a los que paso, para después lanzar una proyección de energía de la sierra de su brazo izquierdo contra Garatto antes de que el fuego de la explosión de los últimos misiles lo envolviese mientras la sierra de energía cortase la zona del cuerpo de Garatto desde donde había lanzado los misiles para después salir de las llamas en dirección al Gangler.

-¡Es hora de acabar!- Dijo Red mientras el robot comenzó a disparar mientras se acercaban Garatto se protegió con sus brazos antes de sacar sus extremidades extra pero estas fueron atrapadas por el robot mientras bloqueaba sus otros brazos con su pies para usarlo como trampolín y saltar de espaldas a un edificio des de el que echo a volar frente a Garatto.- Vamos a terminar esto.- Las tres ladronas sacaron sus VS Changers mientras los diales de sus vehículos giraban y el robot comenzaba a acumular energía tras lo cual apuntaron y una mira apareció en la pantalla tras lo cual una proyección de energía de un VS Changer gigante apareció y el Káiser la agarro tras lo cual las ladronas apretaron el gatillo y el robot comenzó a disparar a Garatto una y otra vez.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, ah, ah!

-¡Fuego rápido! ¡Fuego rápido! ¡Fuego rápido! ¡Fuego rápido!- El robot disparaba cada vez más y más rápido.- ¡Fuego rápido de Good Striker: no tienes a donde ir!

-¡Yo iba a ser él próximo jefe!- Explotando antes de que el Lupin Káiser aterrizase a sus espaldas.

-Ahora y para siempre adieu.

-Me siento fantástico!- El robot salio volando sin perder un segundo dejando una estela azul en el cielo nocturno similar a una estrella fugaz.

-Al final, las ladronas acabaron con él.- Dijo Nigo mientras ella y sus compañeras observaban como el robot se marchaba.

-Pero hay un Gangler menos en el mundo, y vimos algo divertido así que por el momento es suficiente, vámonos.- Le respondió Ichigo dándose la vuelta junto a Sango.

-¡Sí señora!- De vuelta al Bistrot las ladronas estaba observando su botín en una mesa junto a sus dos amigos a los que encontraron bajo una mesa envuelta en un campo de energía mágica.

-Vaya, no imagine que conseguiríais uno extra.- Dijo Starlight viendo como la pieza revoloteaba alrededor de Spike a quien pareció gustarle el extraño vehículo.

-Pero Good Striker suena un poco raro ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Spike sosteniendo el vehículo.

-¿Que tal Goodie?- Pregunto Fluttershy en un tono bajo.

-¡Si insistís, no hay problema!- Mientras el grupo hablaba otro grupo de personas se acercaba al restaurante.

-¿Qué haremos con las piezas que tienen las policías?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash visiblemente molesta.

-La verdad es que no quisiera ver más a esas ponys.- En ese instante la puerta se abrió y el grupo se preparo para recibir a los clientes.- Bienvenidos- Twilight se dispuso a saludarlos cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que eran las policías y Spike aprovecho que aparentemente aún no lo habían visto y se dirigió a la cocina para esconde a Goodie.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Que pasa?

-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una olla?! ¡No!- Por un instante ambos grupos se miraron con aparente intensidad con las ladronas esperando a ver que podía pasar mientras Twilight se hacía una pregunta en su mente.

-¿Lo saben?


	2. 2 La policía global en persecución

MY LITTLE SÚPER SENTAI

LUPINRANGER VS PATORANGER

2 La policía global en persecución

-¿En serio?

-¡Los tomaremos bajo custodia!- Dijo Ichigo abriendo fuego al tiempo que las recién llegadas corrían hacia adelante, las ladronas respondieron a los disparos pero no pudieron acertar a las tres policías quienes evitaban los disparos aprovechando los obstáculos del entorno hasta que llegaron a la altura de las ladronas y en cuestión de segundos el tiroteo se convirtió en un completo caos.

-¡Tuvieron que venir justo en este momento!- Dijo red enfadada tratando de pensar un plan mientras evitaba los disparos de las policías, cuando patoren Nigo estuvo cerca dio una voltereta hacía el suelo evitando los disparos para después disparar ella a la sujeción de un montón de cajas que colgaban sobre la policía la cual se limito a levantar sus cascos sobre ella esperando que detenerlas en el aire debido al miedo pero en su lugar las hizo añicos nada más tocarlas.

-¿Huh? ¡Ahora si podemos derrotar a los Gangler!

-¿Por que la policía tiene parte de la Lupin colección?- Pregunto Blue aterrizando tras evitar unos disparos solo para darse cuenta de que sango le apuntaba a la cabeza con su VS Changer.

-Debo preguntar lo mismo. ¡¿De donde han sacaron tan peligrosa tecnología?!- La respuesta de Blue fue tratar de agarrar el VS Changer sin éxito pero consiguiendo evitar que sango pudiese apuntarle.

-¿Que rayos esta sucediendo?- Pregunto Garatto mientras se levantaba.

-¡Nadie va a escapar!- Respondió Ichigo poniéndose a cubierto tras una caja mientras buscaba la forma de avanzar, mientras red se interpuso en el intercambio de disparos de sango y Blue levantando los cascos de sango de tal forma que no pudiese disparar mientras ella disparaba a Garatto en el culo haciendo que tropezase frente a Ichigo quien le sacudió inmediatamente una coz.

-Es tu final.- Continuo mientras apuntaba al Gangler en el suelo disponiéndose a dar el golpe de gracia cuando red se interpuso agarrándola por sus cascos haciendo que fallase y tratando de evitar que destruyese la pieza de la Lupin colección.

-¡No lo creo!

-¡¿Que tratas de hacer?!

-¡No puedo dejar que termines con él!

-¡No se que sucedió pero aprecio tu ayuda! ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo Garatto viendo como red e Ichigo se peleaban antes de salir corriendo.

-Garatto se esta escapando.- Dijo Blue bloqueando un golpe de Nigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron red e Ichigo al escuchar a la ladrona azul tras lo cual los dos grupos se reagruparon uno a cada lado del puerto entre el uno a otro.

-¡Su interferencia causo esto!- Dijo Ichigo.

-¡Tú eres la que interfirió!- Respondió red.

-Puedes decir cualquier escusa en el interrogatorio.

-No tenemos nada que decirles a ustedes.- Las tres ladronas giraron sus VS Changers para devolverlos a la misma posición para girarse e instantes después al igual que en la noche anterior sus aviones salieron volando mientras crecían asta que se volvieron el doble o el triple de grande que los aviones normales entonces dieron la vuelta y las tres ladronas se subieron en sus cabinas - ¡GET SET! ¿REDY? ¡GO¡ ¡R R RED! ¡B B BLUE! ¡Y Y YELLOW! ¡Adieu!

-¡Alto!- Al igual que las ladronas las policías hicieron girar sus VS Changers y sus coches crecieron y se giraron colocándose en la parte superior del camino alcanzando el mismo tamaño que los aviones. ¡A SUS POSICIONES! ¿LISTOS? ¡EN PLENO AUGE! ¡ESCUCHEN RUGIR A ESOS MOTORES! ¡ELLOS LO CONSEGUIRAN! ¡ATAQUES SALVAJES IMPACTOS SALVAJES! E instantes después las tres policías se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos, el de Ichigo era una especie de coche de carreras con tres ruedas a cada lado la del medio tenía una protección negra en la que se podía ver una flecha y el numero 01 en el lateral y una blanca en la superior, en el lateral de la cabina podía verse el símbolo de la policía global, una rueda cubierta en el centro del capo saliendo de la cubierta seis tubos de escape con una entrada de aire en la parte frontal, las alas en la parte trasera eran las luces de un coche patrulla y debajo tenia un gatillo similar al del VS Changer,

el de Nigo era tan estrecho en la parte superior que daba la sensación de ser más alto tenía una especie de cilindro verde en la parte frontal una placa negra con una flecha y el numero 02 en un lateral al lado del símbolo de la policía global y en su parte trasera tenía el mismo gatillo y alas que el vehículo de Ichigo, el de Sango era igual al de Nigo pero el cilindro estaba en una posición horizontal de un lado a otro.

-Vamos.- Dijo Red en su cabina mientras los tres aviones se alejaban volando antes de escuchar el sonido de las sirenas y girarse para ver que las tres policías les perseguían.

-¡Asombroso!- Dijo Nigo en su cabina.

-¡No escaparán!- Grito Ichigo.

-Entonces. ¿Va a ser de esta manera?- Dijo Red ante el asentimiento de sus dos amigas, instantes después las tres ladronas se separaron para despistar a las policías que también se dividieron para perseguirlas maniobrando como podían entre los edificios con sus vehículos gigantes demostrando la gran ventaja de que disponían las tres ladronas al poder sobrevolar los edificios, mientras que las policías disparaban una y otra vez tratando de derribarlas causando la mayoría de daños irónicamente.

-Esto empieza a cansar y dar miedo.- Dijo Yellow mientras un holograma rojo con la palabra ready que hizo girar con sus cascos haciendo que esta cambiase a color verde con la palabra go lo cual provoco que la rueda del avión girase y la cola se moviese a la parte inferior mientras la sierra comenzaba a girar la cual uso para cortar el soporte de un cartel que cayo frente al vehículo de Nigo.

-Vaya cuidado! Ten cuidado!- Grito desesperada Nigo haciendo gestos con sus cascos como esperando que el cartel desapareciese mientras el mismo holograma apareció en su cabina y lo giro por accidente tras lo cual el gatillo trasero se tiro solo y la parte frontal del vehículo se estiro y el cilindro dio un giro de 180 revelando que el otro extremo era un cañón gigantesco que abrió fuego contra el cartel destruyéndolo antes de que el vehículo se estrellase, mientras sango se estaba acercando cada vez mas a Blue.

-Que tal esto?- Al igual que con el vehículo de Nigo el de sango se extendió a la vez que el cilindro giraba pero en vez de disparar se extendió tratando de golpear a Blue sin éxito ya que este consiguió evitarlo para instantes después activar el suyo cuya cola se colocaba en la base del avión para abrir fuego con la ametralladora, por su parte Ichigo no dejaba de disparar a red tratando de detenerla sin éxito cuando esta maniobro para situarse detrás de ella y apretando el gatillo del VS Changer que estaba conectado a la cabina como parte de los controles, abrió fuego forzándola a pararse.

-Adieu.

-Aun no!- Dijo Ichigo girando su holograma y haciendo que su coche se extendiese revelando su rueda central y en ese mismo instante un holograma de una cuenta atrás apareció frente a ella y al llegar a cero el vehículo arranco de golpe a una velocidad increíble.- No te dejare escapar!- Grito Ichigo antes de ver como la carretera se acababa frente al agua sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer nada Nigo destruyo parte de la carretera con su cañón permitiendo que sango la elevase con su vehículo permitiendo que la carretera sirviese de rampa para que Ichigo volase en dirección a red, abriendo su cabina y disponiéndose a saltar al avión.- Yo soy patoren Ichigo! Pinkamena Diane Pie!

-Va en serio?- Pregunto red al ver la tontería de Ichigo antes de girar su avión 90 permitiendo que Ichigo se diese cuenta de su error antes de caer al agua.

-Eh?

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Maldita ladrona!- Fueron las ultimas palabras de Ichigo antes de caer al agua donde dio un golpe de pura rabia por no haber podido atraparlas. Más tarde las tres ladronas ya de vuelta en el Bistrot Jurer con su aspecto normal estaban discutiendo acerca de lo acontecido durante el ultimo robo.

-¡Casi ponemos nuestras manos sobre este!- Dijo Twilight mientras golpeaba la mesa con su casco cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron dos seres, la primera era una unicornio de pelaje rosa suave con una melena y crin color morado azulado con una linea azul claro, su marca de belleza era una estrella morada con cuatro puntas blancas con una estela que le daba la apariencia de caer en círculos y la cual se dividía por la mitad en dos colores el primero el mismo azul que la linea de su melena el otro un azul mas oscuro el nombre de la yegua era Starlight Glimmer, era la estudiante de Twilight, el segundo era un dragón purpura con escamas verdes que recordaban a pelo y orejas, media aproximadamente la mitad de estatura que las ponys y que tenía un par de pequeñas alas en su espalda su nombre era Spike, y era el asistente de Twilight ambos tenían una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto la yegua al ver lo frustradas que parecían las ladronas.

-Si parece que fuesen a embargarnos el restaurante. Eh, no van a embargarnos el restaurante. ¿Verdad?

-No es eso, resulta que.- Corto Fluttershy para explicarles lo ocurrido en el mulle.

-¡¿Queeeeeeé?!- Ninguno de los recién llegados acababa de creerse lo que Fluttershy acababa de explicar.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo la verdad pero es lo que ha ocurrido créanme, por favor.

-¿Pero no os reconocieron verdad?- Pregunto la unicornio con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Oh no eso sería peor que el embargo.- Dijo Spike tirándose de sus alas.

-Lo que yo quiero saber es. ¿Por qué la policía tiene los VS Changers?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Aunque, ¿No es algo raro como ellas se convirtieron en policías pero, nosotras en ladronas? ¿Aún con el mismo equipo?- Pregunto Fluttershy.

-¿Estás disfrutando todo esto?- Pregunto Twilight poniendo su casco sobre el hocico de Fluttershy un momento antes de situarse en una de las mesas.- Tendremos que terminar esto antes de que esas bocazas aparezcan.- En ese instante Fluttershy decidió levantar el animo haciendo que todos viesen el vaso medio lleno.

-Pero si simplemente tomamos la colección.

-¡No!- Respondieron las otras dos ladronas al unisono nada más escuchar lo que dijo Fluttershy mientras que los recién llegados cambiaron su expresión a una cara triste.

-Tenemos que ser nosotras quienes acaben con los Gangler.- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras salia de la habitación.

-¿En serio tiene que ser así?

-Por ahora, vamos a encontrar a Garatto. Ya no tengo más información, aparte de la que Kogure me contó. ¿Qué haremos?- Dijo Twilight mientras abandonaba el restaurante.

-¡Twilight! ¿Qué hay del Bistrot?- Pregunto Fluttershy en vano antes de quedarse sola con los recién llegados.

-Twilight.- Dijo el dragón en voz baja mientras miraba la puerta.

-Fluttershy siento no haber podido ayudar en la discusión y en las batallas.- Dijo Starlight mientas apoyaba su casco en el hombro de Spike.

-Yo también.

-No, no es necesario disculparse, en serio, espero que esto no estropease su día libre.- Respondió la pegaso con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

-Fluttershy.- Ni la yegua ni el dragón sabían como animar a su amiga, mas tarde en el escenario del crimen Twilight se acerco a echar un vistazo aprovechando la multitud de seres curiosos que se acercaron a mirar alrededor del cerco policial, en dicha multitud podía apreciarse la diversidad de la ciudad, ponys de tierra, pegasos, unicornios, mino-tauros, dragones, hipogrifos, grifos, changelings, e incluso algunas que Twilight fue incapaz de reconocer.

-Vine por algunas pistas. Pero parece que no podré echar un vistazo.- Twilight parecía haberse resignada y estaba apunto de irse cuando oyó a los dueños de las joyerías hablando con Pinkie Pie eran un dragón y una poni de tierra vestidos elegantemente y un perro diamante.

-¡Estamos agradecidos de que recuperaran las joyas robadas.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Es ella.

-No. Aún no hemos terminado. Aún no hemos completado nuestra promesa. ¡Derrotaremos a ese monstruo! Ese violento criminal que hizo arder su tienda, su hogar, lo juro. ¡Tienen mi palabra!- Concluyo la oficial de policía haciendo un saludo antes de dirigirse al coche mientras Twilight se quedo sorprendida por sus palabras, mientras Rainbow Dash se acerco al circuito de carreras aéreas local en el que varios pegasos, dragones e hipogrifos estaban practicando diversas acrobacias, mientras Fluttershy estaba en el jardín trasero del restaurante mientras miraba a ángel bunny comiendo de su cuenco, y Twilight se acerco a un callejón cercano y las tres recordaban los sucesos de aquel día hace ya un año.

-¿Una promesa?- Twilight recordó como hace un año estaba paseando por un callejón similar con su estudiante y su asistente a su lado mientras su hermano trataba de alcanzarla era un unicornio blanco con crin y cola de color azul oscuro con una linea de color azul claro, su cutie mark era un escudo azul oscuro con una estrella rosa igual a la de Twilight y tres estrellas de color azul claro de cinco puntas en las tres puntas de la parte superior del escudo, su hermano se llamaba Shining Armor.

-¡Oye!

¡No me sigas!- Twilight no estaba de buen humor ese día y su hermano únicamente intentaba ayudarla pero ella no quería escucharlo, su estudiante y su asistente también habrían tratado de ayudarla pero la conocían bien y sabían que nada de lo que le dijeran en ese momento serviría de nada por lo que prefirieron esperar a que se calmase pero su hermano prefirió insistir, ya que quería ayudar a su hermana.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Twilight!- En ese momento puso un casco sobre su hermana tratando de detenerla solo para que ella lo apartase.

-¡Quítate!- Golpeo a su hermano con una de sus alas provocando que cayese sobre un montón de bolsas de basura y un par de cajas de pétalos de rosa que se abrieron y esparcieron por el suelo del callejón cuando Shining Armor trato de levantarse, mientras Twilight salia del callejón seguida por su estudiante y asistente que Parecieron estar a punto de decir algo pero no supieron como decirlo mientras Shining Armor trataba de levantarse.

-¡Twilight!- Las dos yeguas se cruzaron con un poni de piel blanca cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por un poncho extraño y un sombrero tan grande que le llegaba a la mitad de la grupa cubriéndole la mayor parte de la cabeza y que comía trozos de hielo mientras silva va una extraña musica, simplemente paso a su lado sin cruzar miradas algo que los dos acompañantes de Twilight agradecieron al ver al extraño alimento que ingería y se limitaron a seguir a su amiga que ni siquiera presto atención al extraño transeúnte antes de oír el grito de su hermano y los tres se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Hermano?- Los tres se acercaron al callejón en silencio preocupados por lo que escucharon.- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto la alicornio al ver a su hermano congelado en un bloque de hielo rodeado por los pétalos de rosa, los tres se acercaron a tratar de encontrar una forma de liberar al hermano de Twilight pero nada mas tocar el hielo con su casco Twilight y sus dos amigos fueron testigos de como el mismo estallaba en diminutos fragmentos sin dejar rastro junto con Shining Armor levantando los pétalos de rosa en el aire ante los tres amigos horrorizados, por su parte en ese mismo día Rainbow Dash llego a un circuito de carreras aéreas en el que pudo ver a un montón de seres ponys, hipogrifos, dragones, congelados en bloques de hielo iguales al que vieron Twilight y sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Se pregunto la pegaso multicolor mientras avanzaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio a alguien en concreto en una de los bloques.- ¡Gilda!- Rainbow Dash no tubo tiempo de hacer nada antes de ver como su amiga desaparecía, y en una pequeña plaza ajardinada con ángel bunny entre sus cascos mientras veía a un montón de animales que ella misma había cuidado encerrados en bloques de hielo por toda la plaza.

-¿Chicos?- Ella trato de comprobar el hielo tratando de encontrar una forma de liberarlos mientras aun sostenía a ángel bunny que parecía asustado solo para verlos desaparecer en segundos en ese instante se desplomo al suelo apunto de llorar cuando oyó un silbido desde el otro lado de la plaza en donde pudo ver a un Gangler blanco con un sombrero blanco que parecían estar cubiertos de hielo y del cual brotaban varios tentáculos amarillos. Ya de noche Twilight seguía en el callejón inmóvil mientras sus dos amigos habían intentado hacerla reaccionar hablándole sin éxito.

-¿Twilight?- En ese instante oyeron como un coche se detenía a la entrada del callejón y como alguien se bajaba del mismo, entonces los tres se giraron y vieron a Kogure acercándose a ellos.

-Parece que los Ganglers lo atraparon.

-Tú.- Dijo Twilight mirando al recién llegado antes de correr hacia el y agarrarlo por las mangas de su traje con ayuda de su magia.- ¡¿Acaso sabes que está pasando?!

-Hay una forma de hacer tu deseo realidad.- Al escuchar esto Twilight lo soltó dejando que el pony se diese la vuelta mientras sus dos amigos se acercaban entonces el pony trajeado se dio la vuelta mostrando gracias a su magia el VS Changer con el avión rojo colocado en el lateral.

-¿La Lupin Colección?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash acercándose al recién llegado al circuito aéreo.

-Si la recuperas toda, mi amo, un descendiente de Arsene Lupin Hará tu deseo realidad. Usando el poder secreto de la colección.- Concluía ofreciéndole el VS Changer a Fluttershy en la plaza.- Cualquier deseo se hará realidad. Incluso puede traer a seres que se creían perdidos.- Más tarde las cuatro ponys, el dragón, y el conejo (BEST MATCH) se encontraban en el restaurante reunidos alrededor de la única mesa que no estaba cubierta por una sabana con los tres VS Changers enfrente de ellos y entonces las tres ladronas cogieron cada una su respectivos VS Changers de una en una.

-Vamos tras una sola cosa.- Comenzó Fluttershy.

-Incluso si una de nosotras cae mientras ese deseo se haga realidad, entonces no importa.- Continuo Rainbow Dash.

-Vamos a tener toda la Lupin Colección. ¡Y tendremos de regreso todo lo que nos importa!- Concluyo Twilight mientras las tres cruzaron sus VS Changers en el centro de la mesa frente a los dos amigos de Twilight y la mascota de Fluttershy.- Es una promesa.- De vuelta en la actualidad las tres ladronas habían terminado de recordar y en una plaza de un distrito comercial Garatto estaba atacando a todo el que estuviese delante destrozando parte de la plaza e incendiando parte de la misma.

-¡Entonces, robaré todo en esta estúpida ciudad!- Grito antes de lanzar una ráfaga de fuego al centro de la plaza que provoco una columna de fuego que podía verse desde las afueras de la ciudad y cuyo estruendo se oyó hasta en las ciudades vecinas llamando la atención no solo de las tres ladronas sino también de las alarmas de la policía global y los dos amigos de las ladronas que estaban dentro del restaurante.

-¿Un terremoto?- Pregunto Spike metiéndose bajo una de las mesas mientras Starlight creaba un campo de energía mágica a su alrededor que rodó como una pelota. De vuelta al cuartel de la policía global Pinkie Pie y el resto de yeguas en la sala se acercaron cuyas luces del sombrero comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Es él, Garatto Nago!

-¡Vamos a por ti, Gangler!- Grito Pinkie pie abandonando la sala mientras sus compañeras la seguían después de que Rarity cogiese un maletín cercano con su magia. De vuelta con Garatto en las afueras del distrito comercial estaba lanzando chorros de fuego en todas direcciones sembrando el pánico mientras se reía, sin embargo en cuanto detuvo su ataque para disfrutar de su trabajo recibió un disparo en cada pie y dos en la cara la cual se cubrió con su mano al recibir los disparos que no consiguieron derribarlo tras lo cual miro en la dirección de los disparos para ver a Twilight con su traje de ladrona en el tejado de un edificio cercano.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, Garatto Nago.- Dijo Twilight antes de que sus dos compañeras aterrizasen a su lado.

-Vamos a terminar esto antes de que lleguen las polis.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Ustedes otra vez?

-¿No te dimos tu advertencia? ¡Nos llevaremos tu tesoro!- Respondió Twilight mientras las tres ladronas comenzaban su transformación.

-¡Kaitou Change!- Dijeron las tres yeguas al unisono mientras colocaban sus aviones en el lateral izquierdo de sus armas. ¡RED, BLUE, YELLOW! al mismo tiempo las tres hicieron girar el dial de sus aviones y una voz se oyó del avión de Twilight. (0-1-0) ¡Masquerade!¡Kaitou Change! ¡Lupinranger! Al instante una versión gigante de las tarjetas de Twilight salio volando frente a ella de la cual salio volando una imagen de pura energía roja del símbolo del dorso que desapareció al entrar en contacto con Twilight transformándose en unas mallas con protecciones para cascos negros con dos círculos rojos en la parte superior de las mismas y en la zona del tobillo en las patas traseras y dos más en la parte frontal con el mismo patrón pero con los colores invertidos el traje era negro con el color rojo en la zona superior imitando la forma de un esmoquin abierto con una copia de plata del símbolo a modo de broche en la zona de la solapa izquierda del esmoquin, con un cinturón negro cuya hebilla era el cable que las tres ladronas habían usado al acceder al almacén, instantes después la tela de la espalda se ilumino para extenderse formando una capa con hombreras negras y un cuello blanco, finalmente una chistera callo transformándose en tres formas de energía dos de las cuales se anudaron en la zona del cuello en forma de pajarita transformándose en la imagen roja de una pajarita en su traje y la ultima se convirtió en su casco completando de esa forma el traje que llevaba la noche anterior cuando ella y sus amigas lucharon contra el Gangler del casino, por su parte sus dos amigas tuvieron el mismo cambio de imagen pero con sus respectivos colores.

-¡Lupin Red!- Comenzó presentándose Red levantando su arma frente a ella moviendo su capa en el proceso mientras daba la impresión de estar enfocada por un gran foco de luz frente a una pared de ladrillo con un cartel de se busca con su imagen en el.

-¡Lupin Blue!- Dijo Blue dejando caer su casco con su arma lentamente desde su frente hacía abajo dando la sensación de estar frente a la misma pared pero con su imagen en el cartel.

-¡Lupin Yellow!- Concluyo Yellow con un giro de baile dando al igual que sus amigas la impresión de estar frente a una pared con un cartel de se busca con su imagen.

-¡Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger!- Finalizaron las tres girando sobre si mismas para dar la sensación de que cada una estaba sobre un edificio diferente cubierto de luces en plena noche iluminado por múltiples focos. Instantes después las tres yeguas descendieron disparando con sus VS Changers a Garatto que gimió de dolor dando un paso atrás antes de intentar incinerarlas sin éxito y seguir recibiendo los disparos de las ladronas que se separaron para atacarle desde diferentes ángulos y acercarse a el con mayor facilidad hasta que Red le tiro al suelo con una zancadilla por la espalda.

-¡Tomen esto!- Grito Garatto levantándose para rebelar sus dos brazos ocultos de los cuales comenzó a expulsar fuego sin mucho éxito antes de que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy sacasen sus espadas.

-No volveremos a caer en eso.- Al instante saltaron hacia el Gangler y gracias a sus alas fueron capaces de evitar las llamas y gracias a la empuñaduras de sus espadas que resultaron ser ganchos agarraron las extremidades secretas mientras agarraban las principales con sus cascos inmovilizándolo por completo.

-Te tenemos.- Dijo Fluttershy.

-¡No me puedo mover!- Protesto Garatto en vano. ¡2-1-5! Twilight no perdió el tiempo en apoderarse de la pieza de la colección ante los ojos del impotente Gangler.

-Y tenemos otra pieza de la Lupin colección.- Sin embargo en ese instante las tres policías llegaron a escena.

-¡Los tenemos, Gangler y ustedes ladronas!- En ese instante abrieron fuego y para esquivar los ataques se vieron obligados a soltar al Gangler.

-¡La policía!- Fluttershy estuvo a punto de recibir algunos de los disparos pero Twilight se interpuso apartándola y desviando los mismos con su capa dejando que el Gangler recibiese el resto.

-¡Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

-Al fin llegaron.- Dijo Rainbow Dash Claramente molesta mientras Rarity dejaba su maletín en el suelo y acto seguido las tres policías se prepararon para transformarse.

-¡Keisatsu Change!- Dijeron las tres yeguas antes de encajar las tres yeguas antes de encajar los coches en el lateral izquierdo de sus armas mientras sostenían las mismas frente a ellas al lado izquierdo para instantes después apretar el gatillo de la agarradera y girar. ¡Ichigo, Nigo, Sango, Patorize, Keisatsu Change! Una vez sus armas terminaron de hablar las tres yeguas sostuvieron el arma con sus cascos derechos y dispararon al aire donde se formaron tres placas transparentes que se abrieron revelando tres escudos con los tres colores de los tres coches con una S enfrente el mismo símbolo que el de la policía global y descendieron sobre las yeguas atravesándolas formando unos trajes con patrones blancos y su mismo color para después encajarse en sus "hombros" unas protecciones de dicho color mientras una proyección de energía en forma de corbatas se ajusto a su traje cambiando la parte frontal del patrón al que se unió antes de que las tres yeguas hiciesen su respectivo saludo policial mientras una proyección de energía de color negro con la forma de unas gorras de policía descendieron sobre sus cabezas transformándose en sus cascos completando su transformación.

-¡Patoren Ichigo!- Se presento Ichigo dando la sensación de tener la imagen de su numero y su placa a ambos lados.

-¡Patoren Nigo!- Continuo Nigo dando la misma impresión.

-¡Patoren sango!- Concluyo Sango.

-¡Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger!- Dijeron las tres yeguas saludando al frente mientras daba la sensación de tener las siglas de la policía global en letras doradas gigantes a sus espaldas y la palabra TACTICAL UNIT mas pequeñas enfrente de ellas en pleno día antes de adoptar una postura de guardia dando la sensación de tener una fila de coches patrulla a cada lado y una placa gigantesca de la policía global a sus espaldas.

-Bajo la autoridad de la policía global. ¡Los tomaremos bajo custodia.- Antes de que pudiesen hacer nada se vieron rodeadas de pordemen que trataron en vano de proteger a su jefe pero solo consiguieron recibir disparos de Ichigo, Red que atravesaban el campo de batalla sin recibir un solo golpe o disparo Ichigo incluso consiguió que un pordemen derribase a otros tres antes de enfrentarse al Gangler con quien trato de intercambiar un par de golpes sin que ninguno de los dos consiguiese alcanzar al otro antes de que Blue impidiese que Ichigo disparase a Garatto.

-¡A un lado! ¡Este no es un caso para las polis!- Blue estuvo apunto de golpear a Ichigo cuando el Gangler y sus subordinados les obligaron a separarse para después rodearlas no sin que Ichigo consiguiese acertar un disparo contra el hombro izquierdo de Blue.

-¡Esta vez si lo lograremos! ¡Vamos a cumplir nuestra promesa!- Grito Ichigo cargando contra sus dos adversarios mientras Red escuchaba y recordaba la conversación de Pinkie con los Dueños en el puerto.

-Qué más da.- Dijo Red antes de correr hacía los tres luchadores aprovechando la pared del edificio cercano para saltar sobre los combatientes y luego planear con ayuda de sus alas hasta Blue para agarrarla derribando a varios pordemen.

-¿Qué?- Antes de poder hacer nada Blue vio como su compañera usaba el cable para subirla a un edificio cercano sin darle tiempo a soltarse para sorpresa de Ichigo y Yellow que voló hasta ellas tras deshacerse de un par de pordemen que la estaban atacando.

-¡Esperen!

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto enfadada Blue una vez se vio libre del agarre de Red mientras Ichigo protestaba.

-¡Malditas ladronas! ¡¿Van a escapar?!- Blue se dispuso a bajar antes de que Red le bloquease el camino con una de sus alas.

-Ya tenemos lo que nos interesa. Ustedes pueden encargarse de lo que falta.- Respondió Red antes de salir volando seguida por Yellow y por Blue no sin que antes considerase la posibilidad de volver a bajar, por su parte Ichigo estuvo apunto de seguirlas cuando sus dos compañeras se colocaron a ambos lados derribando a los pordemen cercanos.

-¿Vamos a seguirlas?- Pregunto Nigo a Ichigo.

-No. ¡La prioridad es el más peligroso: el Gangler!- Dijo señalando a Garatto y sus secuaces los cuales cargaron en grupo contra las policías que sacaron cada una un megáfono.

-¡Ustedes, pordemen! ¡Quietos! ¡En línea!- Las tres yeguas dieron una serie de ordenes por los megáfonos y los pordemen se detuvieron en el acto y cumplieron todas y cada una de las instrucciones colocándose en filas completamente inmóviles ante las tres policías cuyos megáfonos más concretamente la parte superior de los mismos se extendieron convirtiéndose en varas- ¡Pat MegaBo!- ¡SUPRESION! Al instante las tres policías cargaron contra los pordemen golpeándolos uno tras otro que cayeron al suelo rodeados por corrientes eléctricas. ¡Rehusarse a cumplir! Una vez estuvieron todos en el suelo estallaron en llamas dejando a Garatto en solitario contra las policías.

-¡Van a pagarlo!

-¡Eso te deja solo a ti!- Ichigo desvío uno de los golpes del Gangler mientras se apartaba dejando que Sango lo agarrase por un brazo permitiendo que Nigo tratase de golpearlo con su vara sin éxito ya que consiguió bloquearlo antes de soltarse del agarre de Sango para luego apartar a las tres con un golpe solo para tener que bloquear una coz de Ichigo seguida de un golpe con su vara que colisiono con otro golpe por parte del Gangler que lanzo otro que Ichigo bloqueo con ayuda de su vara para después bloquear una sucesión de golpes consecutivos hasta que Ichigo bloqueo sus brazos con sus dos cascos delanteros para instantes después dispararle de frente obligándolo a retroceder varios pasos atrás tras lo cual sus dos compañeras hicieron una voltereta situándose a cada lado de Ichigo y abrir fuego contra el Gangler, mientras en la azotea de un edificio cercano las tres ladronas se acercaron al borde desde donde se podía ver la batalla.

-¡Pensé que tú querías acabar con él!- Dijo Blue visiblemente molesta acercándose a Red.

-Claro, pero por hoy, creo que asegurar esto es algo más importante.- Dijo de forma tranquila mostrando el mechero para satisfacción de Yellow y frustración de Blue que únicamente pudo gruñir como respuesta de vuelta a la pelea las policías lograron derribar al Gangler en el centro de la plaza.

-¡Bien, vamos a terminar con esto!- Proclamo Ichigo colocándose al frente del grupo.

-¡Señora, es hora de usar esta cosa!- Dijo Nigo situándose al lado de Ichigo sosteniendo el maletín enfrente de ella gracias a su magia para dejarlo en el suelo y abrirlo revelando otro vehículo en su interior asegurado por tres agarraderas que se abrieron al pulsar el botón, el vehículo era más o menos rectangular, blanco con bordes negros cuatro ruedas a cada lado tenia un gatillo en la parte trasera una rueda de caja fuerte en la zona superior trasera dos alas plegadas a cada lado de la misma zona que además tenía el símbolo de la policía global en el ala izquierda. La cabina estaba en el centro la zona frontal tenía un dibujo naranja en la parte delantera de una cara con una boca de dientes puntiagudos extendiéndose alrededor de la misma como una sonrisa pero quedando parcialmente oculta por una pieza cónica negra encima de ella, a los lados tenia dos luces azules y bajo la parte frontal dos luces rojas, Nigo cogió el vehículo y se lo entrego a Ichigo para sorpresa de las ladronas.

-Bien.

-¿Huh?- Yellow consiguió atraer la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Otra pieza de la colección?- Red parecía intrigada acerca de lo que estaba viendo, Ichigo por su parte encajo el nuevo vehículo en lugar del suyo sin perder un momento. ¡GOOD STRIKER!

-¡Listo para atacar!- Dijo el extraño vehículo sorprendiendo a Sango y Nigo cuyos cuerpos empezaron a brillar.

-¡¿Qué?!- ¡ICHIGO, NIGO, SANGO, POR EL BIEN COMÚN! En ese instante Sango y Nigo se convirtieron en energía y se unieron al cuerpo de Ichigo que brillo mientras aparecían protecciones adicionales en los laterales y frontales de sus botas de sus patas traseras y parte del patrón blanco de su traje y protecciones junto a sus brazaletes cambiaron de color a verde y rosa manteniendo el color rojo y las zonas blancas del centro de su cuerpo, pequeñas coloraciones metálicas podían verse en las protecciones y el visor a cuyos lados podía apreciarse el cambio de coloración en su casco igual al de su traje así como la aparición de un cuerno en su frente.

-¡Patoren yugo!

-¡¿Se fusionaron?!- Preguntaron las tres ladronas al mismo tiempo al ver lo ocurrido mientras Garatto se preparaba para contraatacar sin poder llegar a hacerlo.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo Ichigo adoptando una postura de disparo a la vez que la energía comenzaba a acumularse frente a su arma.

-¡One-Shot Strike!- Exclamaron las tres policías abriendo fuego contra Garatto. ¡ONE-SHOT STRIKE! Al instante una descarga súbita de energía multicolor (Los de las tres policías) surgió del arma y golpeó al Gangler incendiando todo a su paso antes de desatar un Infierno de llamas concentrado que acabó con él en una gran explosión que asusto a Yellow.

-¡Misión completa!- Dijo Ichigo antes de mirar su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Gritaron las tres policías al darse cuenta de su situación. Mientras en el mundo Gangler, en la gran mansión, en el gran comedor Dogranio había estado viendo todo en una pantalla especial junto a Destora y Goshu quienes se encontraban sorprendidos de lo ocurrido.

-¡Goshu! Vamos a darle a nuestro joven y ambicioso amigo otra oportunidad.- Dijo Dogranio de forma calmada sin levantarse de su silla.

-Yo me encargo.- Respondió la Gangler femenina con una reverencia para después dar media vuelta y extender su mano creando una especie de distorsión en el aire.

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi cuerpo?!- Se pregunto Ichigo retorciéndose de mil maneras mientras miraba su nuevo aspecto, sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de sus compañeras o de que había empezado a anochecer.

-¡Oye! ¡Contrólate también es nuestro cuerpo! Creo.- Dijo Sango tras golpearse en la cara con un casco.

-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no, esto no puede estar pasando, adiós a mi futuro en el mundo de la moda!- Continuo Sango casi echándose a llorar mientras buscaba un sitio donde apoyarse.

-¡¿Oye por que te quejas, esto es muy divertido?!

-A mi no me lo parece.

-A mi tampoco.

Mientras en la azotea las tres ladronas se estaban riendo de la cómica situación.

-¿Que se supone que es eso? ¿Que clase de poder hace algo así?- Pregunto Red sin poder dejar de reírse de la riña de las policías ni de sentirse intrigada por lo que veía.

-¡Que regalo, y yo que pensaba que el día no podía ir peor!- Blue se cayo al suelo mientras se reía varias veces para levantarse, ver a las policías y volver a caerse de la risa.

-¿Pero qué?- Yellow tampoco pudo evitar reírse aunque en un tono más bajo tratando de buscar una respuesta por parte de Red, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que su amiga dejo de reírse. Abajo en la plaza el aire comenzó a deformarse y cambiar de forma hasta que Goshu se abrió paso a este mundo acercándose a la destrozada caja fuerte de Garatto como si se quitase de de encima una cortina de agua.

-¿Otro Gangler?- Pregunto Blue dejando de reír y poniéndose seria.

-Ahora, mi querido tesoro.- Comenzó a decir Goshu apoyando la extraña pistola que traía contra su cara, era dorada con una especie de deposito en la parte trasera pintado con rayas verdes sujeta a la pistola por agarres de plata en los que se podían ver cables rojos y verdes por los laterales de la pistola, finalmente el cañón del arma era una lente roja, sin perder el tiempo Goshu abrió su caja fuerte y cambió los prismáticos que tenía dentro por la pistola, tras esto una de las balas de su torso comenzó a brillar con un color verde para después comenzar a moverse hasta que estuvo en su mano.- Haz que Garatto se sienta mejor.- Dijo extendiendo su mano de la cual disparo la bala en forma de energía que al impactar en la caja se convirtió en una viscosidad verde fluorescente que se levantó y salio volando varios metros creciendo y transformándose en Garatto completamente restaurado pero mucho más alto que los edificios.

-¡No se como pero estoy vivo!

-¡¿Qué?!- Tanto las ladronas como las policías se sorprendieron por lo que veían mientras que Goshu decidió marcharse con unas ultimas palabras.

-Este es un pequeño regalo del jefe.

-¡Detente!- Las policías intentaron perseguirla pero su falta de coordinación les hizo caerse.

-¡¿Pero como es eso posible?!- Se pregunto Red observando al monstruo mientras Yellow se escondió tras ella.

-Da igual tendremos que encargarnos nosotras.- Dijo Blue corriendo hacia el borde del edificio mientras giraba su VS Changer seguida por sus compañeras que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de echar un ultimo vistazo a las policías. ¡GET SET! ¿REDY?

-S, s, si, pero esperadme.- Dijo Yellow quien estaba algo más retrasada. ¡GO¡ ¡R R RED! ¡B B BLUE! ¡Y Y YELLOW! Al instante las tres ladronas estaban en sus vehículos en dirección al monstruo al que dispararon sin mucho éxito.

-Estúpidas delincuentes. ¡Garatto Misiles!- El Gigante abrió su vientre y aparto sus costillas dejando entrever una energía oscura que al desaparecer revelo seis huecos de los que salieron seis misiles que las tres ladronas evitaron a duras penas.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se pregunto la fusión de las policías al notar como su arma se movía sola solo para ver como el vehículo salió volando de su arma mientras la pieza cónica de su cara y las alas se extendieron revelando que la sonrisa continuaba a través de la pieza y que tenia el símbolo de las ladronas en el otro lado de su ala izquierda el cual era rojo igual que su otra ala que le daban un aspecto de avión.

-¡No me aguanto más, transformación, volando!

-¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- Grito Ichigo sin poder hacer nada mientras el vehículo se situó junto al avión de Red.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? ¿No estas con las Patoranger?

-¡Ahora mismo soy un agente libre, y como me siento bastante bien, te echaré un casco!

-Bien.- Dijo extrañada Red retirando su VS Changer mientras se abría su cabina.- Vamos a intentarlo.- En ese instante coloco al vehículo en su VS Changer y lo giro en posición superior.

-Vamos.- ¡GOOD STRIKER! ¡GET SET! ¿REDY? ¡GO! ¡G, G, GOOD! al igual que los tres aviones el vehículo creció pero su tamaño era de casi cuatro veces el de los aviones.- ¡Vamos a robar la victoria! ¡Kaitou Gattai!- En ese instante el dial del Vehículo giro y su parte trasera a excepción de sus alas y la zona en la que estaban conectadas giraron hacia arriba quedando en una posición de 90º sus alas se plegaron mientras la zona frontal se abrió en dos mientras la pieza cónica también dividida se plegó a su posición inicial y mientras extrañas imágenes de los colores de las tres ladronas aparecían a sus lados y en su zona trasera inferior el vehículo se dio la vuelta para después girar 90º con su zona frontal apuntando al suelo, en ese instante un holograma con la palabra Pull apareció en las cabinas de las ladronas.

-¿Tirar? Vamos.- Red no tenía claro que pensar pero decidió hacerlo y mientras tiraba de los mandos estos giraron y su asiento de piloto cambió de forma estirándose la zona de los controles y levantándose su asiento sorprendiendo a la ladrona mientras sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Whoa!- Al instante las zonas traseras de los aviones de Blue y Yellow giraron 90º colocándose en la zona inferior mientras que en el caso del avión de Red fue la zona frontal y tras situarse Red frente al Vehículo y sus amigas a cada lado las alas de sus aviones se plegaron adquiriendo el mismo aspecto que las imágenes del vehículo a cuya espalda apareció el símbolo se las ladronas antes de que los vehículos se acoplasen en los lugares de las imágenes dándole un aspecto humanoide, mientras en su interior los asientos de las tres ladronas se movieron por unos conductos hasta una nueva cabina para las tres juntas en cuya pared de fondo tenía el símbolo de las ladronas con Red en el centro Blue a su derecha y Yellow a su izquierda las mismas posiciones que sus aviones en el extraño robot que aterrizo frente a Garatto frenando con la carretera el impulso que llevaba antes de ponerse en guardia.

-¡Whoa!

-¿Huh?- Garatto no sabia como reaccionar antes de que el dial del vehículo de Red que recordaba a un sombrero girase a la vez que la zona de la "cara" que parecía una puerta de garaje mostrando durante dos segundos a las ladronas para después situarse una cara de verdad en cuyo lado opuesto es decir la cabina había una pantalla que mostraba lo que veía el robot.

-¡Listo! ¡Lupin Káiser!

-¿Que?- Pregunto Ichigo antes de dividirse y volver a ser las tres policías de nuevo.

-Volvimos a la normalidad.- Exclamaron aliviadas las tres con excepción de Ichigo que parecía decepcionada.

-Esto es genial.- Decían Red y Blue a la vez la primera intrigada y la segunda entusiasmada.

-Nunca lo habría imaginado.- Continúo Red antes de que la parte superior de la zona frontal de sus controle se abriese rebelando a una extraña cosa, tenia un cuerpo alargado cuya zona inferior se hundía en el hueco del que había salido con forma de capa azul junto a un protector de hombros negro de cuyos lados salían unas alas de murciélago su cabeza parecía una zanahoria con una cara y boca similares al dibujo del vehículo y una gema verde en su frente, finalmente tenía una chistera ocultando la parte superior de su cabeza.

-¡Bien!

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- Pregunto Fluttershy que se había escondido ante la llegada del extraño ser.

-¡Mi nombre es Good Striker, soy parte de la colección y mi trabajo es hacer las otras piezas más fuertes!

-¡Y también más geniales!- Dijo Blue emocionada.

-¡Muy bien Good Striker, Muéstranos lo que debemos hacer!- Dijo Red girando al recién llegado de nuevo hacia la pantalla mientras el robot se preparaba para el ataque antes de que Garatto lanzase una nueva ráfaga de misiles.

-¡Toma esto!- En ese momento los propulsores de la espalda del Lupin Káiser se encendieron y lo elevaron unos metros del suelo y comenzó a avanzar evitando los misiles antes de hacer una voltereta con la que acercarse a Garatto con quien cruzo un puñetazo para después echarle la zancadilla y alejarse mientras este se levantaba de un salto para lanzar una nueva ráfaga de misiles.

-¡Toma algo más!- los misiles no llegaron a hacer impacto ya que el Káiser se escondió tras unos edificios para después salir de su escondite y pegar un salto gigante hacia atrás disparando con su brazo derecho a los misiles que lo seguían volando y realizando maniobras aéreas con la ayuda de los propulsores.

-¡Fuego, fuego, disparen más!- el Káiser salio volando hacia Garatto liberando un estallido de aire con su velocidad que reventó las ventanas de los edificios junto a los que paso, para después lanzar una proyección de energía de la sierra de su brazo izquierdo contra Garatto antes de que el fuego de la explosión de los últimos misiles lo envolviese mientras la sierra de energía cortase la zona del cuerpo de Garatto desde donde había lanzado los misiles para después salir de las llamas en dirección al Gangler.

-¡Es hora de acabar!- Dijo Red mientras el robot comenzó a disparar mientras se acercaban Garatto se protegió con sus brazos antes de sacar sus extremidades extra pero estas fueron atrapadas por el robot mientras bloqueaba sus otros brazos con su pies para usarlo como trampolín y saltar de espaldas a un edificio des de el que echo a volar frente a Garatto.- Vamos a terminar esto.- Las tres ladronas sacaron sus VS Changers mientras los diales de sus vehículos giraban y el robot comenzaba a acumular energía tras lo cual apuntaron y una mira apareció en la pantalla tras lo cual una proyección de energía de un VS Changer gigante apareció y el Káiser la agarro tras lo cual las ladronas apretaron el gatillo y el robot comenzó a disparar a Garatto una y otra vez.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, ah, ah!

-¡Fuego rápido! ¡Fuego rápido! ¡Fuego rápido! ¡Fuego rápido!- El robot disparaba cada vez más y más rápido.- ¡Fuego rápido de Good Striker: no tienes a donde ir!

-¡Yo iba a ser él próximo jefe!- Explotando antes de que el Lupin Káiser aterrizase a sus espaldas.

-Ahora y para siempre adieu.

-Me siento fantástico!- El robot salio volando sin perder un segundo dejando una estela azul en el cielo nocturno similar a una estrella fugaz.

-Al final, las ladronas acabaron con él.- Dijo Nigo mientras ella y sus compañeras observaban como el robot se marchaba.

-Pero hay un Gangler menos en el mundo, y vimos algo divertido así que por el momento es suficiente, vámonos.- Le respondió Ichigo dándose la vuelta junto a Sango.

-¡Sí señora!- De vuelta al Bistrot las ladronas estaba observando su botín en una mesa junto a sus dos amigos a los que encontraron bajo una mesa envuelta en un campo de energía mágica.

-Vaya, no imagine que conseguiríais uno extra.- Dijo Starlight viendo como la pieza revoloteaba alrededor de Spike a quien pareció gustarle el extraño vehículo.

-Pero Good Striker suena un poco raro ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Spike sosteniendo el vehículo.

-¿Que tal Goodie?- Pregunto Fluttershy en un tono bajo.

-¡Si insistís, no hay problema!- Mientras el grupo hablaba otro grupo de personas se acercaba al restaurante.

-¿Qué haremos con las piezas que tienen las policías?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash visiblemente molesta.

-La verdad es que no quisiera ver más a esas ponys.- En ese instante la puerta se abrió y el grupo se preparo para recibir a los clientes.- Bienvenidos- Twilight se dispuso a saludarlos cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que eran las policías y Spike aprovecho que aparentemente aún no lo habían visto y se dirigió a la cocina para esconde a Goodie.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Que pasa?

-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una olla?! ¡No!- Por un instante ambos grupos se miraron con aparente intensidad con las ladronas esperando a ver que podía pasar mientras Twilight se hacía una pregunta en su mente.

-¿Lo saben?


End file.
